Konohamaru Sarutobi
|Zdjęcie=Konohamaru część I.png;Część I Konohamaru część II.png;Część II Konohamaru epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=猿飛木ノ葉丸 |Rōmaji=Sarutobi Konohamaru |Inne nazwy= |Polski=Brygida Turowska |Japoński=Ikue Ōtani, Akiko Koike~Misja Ratowania Kazekage, Hidenori Takahashi~~Dorosły |Przypisy= |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=30 grudnia |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=8-9 |Wiek część 2=11-12 |Wzrost część 1=128,8 cm-130,6 cm |Wzrost część 2=141,1 cm |Wzrost część 3=177,5 cm |Waga część 1=27,8 kg-29,5 kg |Waga część 2=36,9 kg |Ranga część 1=Uczeń Akademii |Ranga część 2=Genin |Ranga część 3=Jōnin |Zajęcie=Nauczyciel w Akademii~~Tylko Anime |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy~~Tylko Anime, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Yang, |Rejestracja Ninja=012707 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Góra Myōboku~~Tylko Anime |Drużyna=Drużyna Ebisu, Drużyna Konohamaru |Klan=Klan Sarutobi |Rodzina=Sasuke Sarutobi~Pradziadek, Hiruzen Sarutobi~Dziadek, Biwako Sarutobi~Babcia, Asuma Sarutobi~Wujek, Mirai Sarutobi~Kuzynka |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=2 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=2 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |Film=Naruto film: Więzienie krwi |OVA=Znaleźć czterolistną czerwoną koniczynę! |Powieść=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest shinobi pochodzącym z klanu Sarutobi z Konohagakure. Po późniejszym zostaniu jōninem, stał się liderem swojej własnej drużyny złożonej z geninów. Dąży do tego, aby pewnego dnia móc zostać Hokage, tak jak jego idol, Naruto Uzumaki. Przeszłość Konohamaru urodził się w klanie Sarutobi i został nazwany po Konohagakure przez swojego dziadka. W czasie bycia wychowywanym przez swoich rodziców, którzy byli także członkami ANBU, mieszkańcy wioski nigdy nie zwracali się do Konohamaru jego imieniem, a zamiast tego używali zwrotu z powodu jego relacji z Hokage. Pragnąc bycia uznanym jako osoba, a nie jako zwykły wnuk Hokage, Konohamaru rozpoczął próbę pokonania Hiruzena, aby zastąpić go jako Hokage. Osobowość Konohamaru to bardzo humorystyczna postać. Rozwija się głównie dzięki Naruto. Podobnie jak Naruto, Konohamaru marzy o zostaniu Hokage, jednak on twierdzi, że będzie siódmym Hokage, bo jest przekonany, że Naruto będzie szósty. Widzi w nim swojego idola i rywala, oraz dobrego przyjaciela. Konohamaru nazywa Naruto swoim bratem. Pragnie być tak silny, a nawet silniejszy od Naruto. Sam Konohamaru niewiele wnosi do akcji historii, pojawia się sporadycznie, wnosząc ze sobą sporą dawkę zabawnych sytuacji. Ma nieco specyficzne poczucie humoru, zresztą tak jak Naruto czy Jiraiya. Nie jest zbyt silny, bardziej opiera się na samej chęci, której mu nie brakuje. W miarę upływu czasu zaprzyjaźnia się z Ebisu, traktując go jako prawdziwego mentora i pilnie stosuje porady dawane mu przez Naruto, by stać się potężnym ninja. Wygląd Konohamaru posiada krótkie, brązowe, spiczaste włosy, czarne oczy oraz małą przerwę pomiędzy swoimi zębami. W niektórych wystąpieniach w anime, posiada rumieńce na swoich policzkach. Będąc ukazanym po raz pierwszy, miał na sobie szary kask z dziurą na samej górze, z której wystawały jego włosy. Później zastąpił go starymi goglami Naruto na resztę części I, nosząc w zamian swój własny ochraniacz na głowę w II części. Nosi długi, błękitny szalik przez większość swojego życia. Konohamaru first anime.png|Konohamaru w I części. Konohamaru second anime.png|Konohamaru w II części. Konohamaru - The Last.png|Konohamaru w The Last: Naruto the Movie. Konohamaru in Boruto movie.png|Konohamaru jako jōnin. Strój Konohamaru w I części, składa się z szarych szortów i żółtej koszulki z symbolem Konohy w kolorze czerwonym. Jego strój w II części jest dość podobny, z dłuższymi spodniami i bladozieloną kurtką z ciemnozielonym pasem na środku. Podczas Festiwalu Rinne, miał na sobie szaro-czarną kurtkę na zamek, ciemnoszare spodnie, sandały oraz bandaże owinięte wokół swoich rąk. Na ślubie Naruto i Hinaty Hyūga, miał na sobie strój wizytowy. Jako jōnin, nosi swój szal z ciemnoniebieskimi spodniami, czarnymi sandałami, a będąc na misji, z kamizelką kuloodporną i z czerwoną przepaską na rękę, która posiada symbol jego klanu. Umiejętności Wyniki Konohamaru w Akademii były dość słabe, nie będąc w stanie wykonywać właściwie podstawowych technik, takich jak Kakuremino no Jutsu, w dużej mierze z powodu swojego lenistwa i niecierpliwości do osiągnięcia szybkich wyników, przed nauczeniem się lepiej od Naruto. Jako genin w II części, Konohamaru zademonstrował godną uwagi poprawę swoich zdolności, będąc w stanie wywnioskować mechanizmy techniki Ścieżki Naraka i ostatecznie ją pokonać. W dorosłości, zdobył rangę jōnina, a jego zdolności są darzone dużym szacunkiem przez Shino Aburame. Posiada także bardzo zaawansowaną sprawność w taijutsu, będąc w stanie pokonać kilkunastu studentów na poziomie genina równocześnie. Ninjutsu .]]Dzięki swojej znajomości z Naruto, początkowo rozwijał zdolności w różnych wariacjach Oiroke no Jutsu, bez żadnych praktycznych korzyści. W czasie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Konohamaru potrafił kontrolować żywioły Ognia, Wiatru i Yang. Jego sprawność w Uwolnieniu Ognia pozwoliła mu na nauczenie się techniki klanu Sarutobi, Katon: Gōen no Jutsu, a także techniki swojego dziadka Katon: Karyū Endan. W anime, jest również w stanie kontrolować żywioł Błyskawicy, tworząc strumień wokół siebie, aby odeprzeć przeciwników i potrafi wykonać techniki członków swojego klanu, m.in. technikę Asumy Katon: Haisekishō oraz Hiruzena Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Wykonując technikę Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Konohamaru może przywołać Gamagorō, aby pomógł mu w walce. Rasengan .]]Dla bardziej przydatnych technik, Naruto nauczył Konohamaru jak używać Rasengan. Początkowo potrzebował klona, aby ją wykonać, lecz Konohamaru ewentualnie nauczył się jak wykonać ją samodzielnie. W dorosłości, Konohamaru jest w stanie zastosować Uwolnienie Wiatru do swojego Rasengana, połączenie, którego nawet geniusze shinobi nie byli w stanie wykonać. W anime, Konohamaru sam nauczył się jak stworzyć Ōdama Rasengan. Część I Konohamaru wielokrotnie wbiegał do sali, gdzie aktualnie był jego dziadek i groził mu shurikenem, co zwykle kończyło się jego bolesnym upadkiem. Pewnego razu podczas jednej z takich akcji ujrzał Naruto. Ten wziął go za kołnierz i spytał, co sobie wyobraża. Gdy Ebisu powiedział, że to wnuk Hokage, mały był pewien, że teraz Naruto poczuje do niego respekt. Ten jednak dał mu po głowie i wyszedł z sali. Gdy Naruto szedł ulicami wioski, Konohamaru podążał za nim, jednak ukrywał się bardzo marnie. Poprosił Naruto o nauczenie go Oiroke no Jutsu, którym ten powalił jego dziadka. Szybko przeszli do ćwiczeń, niedługo po tym znalazł ich Ebisu i kazał wnukowi Hokage natychmiast udać się do domu. Konohamaru nie chciał jednak tego zrobić i zaczął się szarpać. Gdy Naruto wykonał ulepszoną wersję techniki seksapilu ‒ Harem no Jutsu, ten był w stanie wydać z siebie jedynie krótkie „ach”. Ich spotkanie skończyło się wyzwaniem na pojedynek w bliżej nieokreślonym czasie. Część II thumb|right|180px|Drużyna Ebisu Kolejny raz spotykamy Konohamaru, gdy Naruto wraca do wioski po treningu. Razem ze swoją drużyną ‒ Moegi i Udonem oraz mistrzem Ebisu ‒ otrzymują tę samą misję, którą kiedyś drużyna siódma ‒ mają złapać kota. Gdy spotyka on Naruto, pokazuje mu ulepszoną technikę seksapilu. Naruto dostaje bęcki za naukę perwersyjnych sztuczek od Sakury, a młody genin chowa się ze strachem za Jiraiyą. Gdy Sakura nieco się uspokaja, uczeń Naruto wieje, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Atak Paina thumb|left|180px|Konohamaru używający Rasengana Podczas ataku Paina na wioskę Konohamaru zostaje zaatakowany. Na szczęście pojawia się Ebisu, który każe mu jak najszybciej uciec. Genin jednak nie chce zostawiać mistrza. Nagle wpada na pomysł użycia nowo nauczonej techniki ‒ Rasengana, powalając jedno z ciał Paina. Przed wyruszeniem Naruto na spotkanie Kage obydwaj spotykają się jeszcze raz. Uzumaki gratuluje Konohamaru ocalenia mistrza, a następnie robią pojedynek na… Oiroke no Jutsu. Na koniec Naruto obiecuje geninowi, że w przyszłości nauczy go kolejnych technik. Nowa Era W epilogu widzimy już dorosłego Konohamaru, który wg słów Iruki dopiero co został jouninem. Razem zauważają, że Boruto pomalował twarze hokage na monumencie. Kishimoto narysował dodatek w którym możemy zobaczyć drużynę nowego pokolenia. Należą do niej Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada i Mitsuki. Ich senseiem jest właśnie Konohamaru. Ciekawostki * Według databooków: ** Ulubionymi potrawami Konohamaru są ramen oraz banany w polewie czekoladowej podczas, gdy nie przepada za cebulami. ** Chciałby walczyć ze swoim dziadkiem i Naruto Uzumakim. ** Jego ulubione powiedzenie to: . * Według jego profilu postaci z Boruto: ** Jego atrybuty to: 160 w sile, 120 w negocjacji, 140 w czakrze, 100 w inteligencji, 140 w percepcji i 150 w zręczności. ** Posiada cztery gwiazdki w walce wręcz, ninjutsu i w robieniu uników. Cytaty *''Szykuj się do walki staruchu!'' *''Zgadzam się zostać twoim podopiecznym, hehe! Ale w zamian… W zamian naucz mnie twojej techniki seksapilu, którą powaliłeś tego starucha Hokage! Błagam, szefie!'' *''Kurde, noooo! Znów mi się nie udało pokonać tego okularnika!'' *''Też mi się znalazł nauczyciel od siedmiu boleści! Nie jesteś moim szefem, odchodzę!'' *''Złożyłem obietnicę… Obiecałem Naruto, że pewnego dnia stoczę z nim bitwę o tytuł Hokage!”'' *''Gdybym był tym kotem też bym uciekał.'' *''oooooh....jak to ładnie pachnieee...'' Źródła en:Konohamaru Sarutobi Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia